De sueños se vive y en deseos se sueña
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Molly a veces sueña, a veces estos sueños son algo subidos de tono. Pero eso no es lo que le sorprende y le preocupa. Es quién aparece en ellos el que lo hace. Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto#7: "Desempolvando retos" del foro Hogwarts a través de la historia.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #7: "Desempolvando retos" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Advertencia:** Este one-shot contiene incesto (relación entre Molly II y Fred II).

* * *

 **De ilusiones se vive y en deseos se sueña**

Una mano no es nada extraordinario, la mayoría de personas las tiene, las usan a diario y no reparan en la forma en que se mueven, en el fuerte agarre que poseen ni en el tacto áspero o suave, pero único que tienen.

Sin embargo, yo reconocía cada vez que eran sus manos las que me tocaban, mi cuerpo vibraba sin previo aviso. Un leve cosquilleo se me instalaba en el estómago y cada roce se convertía en la caricia más dulce.

Estábamos en la entrada del bosque del Valle de Godric, en una parcela que quedaba justo después del jardín trasero de la casa de los Potter.

En ese rincón, apartados de todo el mundo era como si solo existiéramos nosotros dos. Fred dejaba caer el cuerpo encima del mío, sentía el peso de su cadera apretándose en la mía y el aliento que soltaba, dulce y húmedo, sobre mi cuello entre beso y beso. La sensación de sus manos en mi cintura, en mi pelo, más allá de la falda y de la blusa, eran familiares, me atrevería a decir que se habían vuelto necesarios.

Sin tener tiempo para pensar si aquello estaba bien o mal, dejé que una de sus manos traspasara la fina capa de ropa que separaba mi piel de la suya. Sus dedos, juguetones, me acariciaron donde solo yo había tocado antes. Dejé escapar un suspiro y apreté las manos alrededor de su espalda.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, dejándome envolver en aquella sensación, el mundo se desdibujó y solo había lugar para Fred, para mí y para nuestras caricias.

Sentí que me faltaba el aliento y tuve que boquear un par de veces para inspirar lo suficiente, pero no bastó. Una corriente desconocida me recorrió el cuerpo entero y abrí los ojos, desubicada.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, encima de una superficie blanda. Una cama. Olía a vainilla y frambuesa. Era _mi_ cama. Estaba en _mi_ habitación y acababa de tener un orgasmo soñando con _mi primo_.

Me senté rápidamente, prendí la vela que había en la mesilla auxiliar y resoplé. El corazón me latía más rápido que nunca. Aparté las sábanas a manotazos, una fina capa de sudor me cubría la piel; todavía no sé si por el calor que realmente hacía en pleno verano o por el sueño que acababa de tener.

Había sido tan real.

Me llevé despacio una mano a mi entrepierna, debajo del pantalón de pijama, para comprobar que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Y lo eran.

El reloj de pared que me había comprado en París cuando fuimos con Dominique y sus padres marcaba las siete menos cuarto de la mañana.

En menos de quince minutos la casa cobraría vida y sería imposible volver a dormirse. Jamás había entendido la pasión por madrugar de mi familia.

…

Ver a Fred después del sueño de esa mañana fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé al principio.

No sabía cómo mirarle. ¿Debía fingir indiferencia? ¿Mostrarme entusiasmada? ¿Sentiría esas mariposas que habían revoloteado por mi estómago mientras dormía?

— ¡Molls!

Mi primo se acercaba con una gran sonrisa hacia mí, como cada mañana. No era ningún secreto que siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, ¿habría confundido mis sentimientos y en realidad estaba enamorada de él?

Estaba hecha un verdadero lío. No quería que me tocase, no quería mirarlo. Estaba segura que se me notarían los nervios. Iba a ser un completo desastre. Era una estúpida.

— ¡Molly! —Fred volvió a llamarme, esta vez más fuerte. Más cerca.

Desvié la mirada, fingiendo estar muy interesada en la cabina telefónica que nos llevaría al Ministerio, donde ambos hacíamos prácticas remuneradas durante el verano.

Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro y todo mi cuerpo se tensó. No estaba preparada para el contacto físico.

— Joder Molly, llevo dos calles llamándote. ¿Estás quedándote sorda? Menudo marrón, porque ciega ya eres un rato.

Los nervios que me habían atenazado el cuerpo se disiparon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Me giré hacia Fred con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro. Alcé la mano y le arreé una colleja que le dejó unos instantes perplejo.

Me miró largamente, imagino que sopesando las posibilidades que tenía. Finalmente se echó a reír.

— ¡Caray! ¡Era una broma!

— Es que aparte de ciega y sorda, tengo el síndrome de la mano ajena. No controlo mis movimientos —esta vez le di en el costado.

— Vale, vale. Me callo —Fred me mostró las palmas de sus manos, en señal de rendición.

Los nervios que tenía habían desaparecido, pero en su lugar quedó un silencio incómodo que no sabía cómo solucionar.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, o tía Hermione nos va a echar la bronca.

Mi primo asintió y dibujó media sonrisa. Entramos en la cabina y marcamos los códigos necesarios para identificarnos.

— El Ministerio de Magia les da la bienvenida a los estudiantes en prácticas —la ya conocida voz de Linda nos llegó a través del pequeño altavoz, segundos antes de desaparecer bajo el suelo de Londres.

Mientras duró el trayecto me detuve a observar a Fred. No estaba muy segura de que me gustara. Cada vez lo veía menos probable, quizá ese sueño no significaba nada. Solo era Fred. Mi amigo. Mi primo.

Antes de salir, sentí la mano de Fred en mi espalda. La deslizó lentamente hasta el final de esta y apoyó su cabeza en la mía.

Noté cómo aspiraba el olor de mi pelo y una corriente me recorrió la espalda. Al separarse me miró fijamente y me guiñó un ojo juguetón.

 _¿Qué demonios había sido aquello?_

* * *

N/A: Esta es la primera vez que escribo una relación entre primos, y esta pareja nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza. Ha sido un reto en toda regla.

Se aceptan críticas :)


End file.
